


Dawn Light

by SoonerOrLater



Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, M/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonerOrLater/pseuds/SoonerOrLater
Summary: After their first time, David can't sleep, so he lies there doing some thinking. Then he wakes up and does some more.
Relationships: David Rose/Patrick Brewer
Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Dawn Light

In the time David was in the Bathroom Patrick had already fallen asleep. He was face down his head buried in a pillow, the blankets David had draped over him already shifted, his back was pale in the darkness, and David couldn’t help but take a moment to admire him, biting back a smile thinking about everything they’d just done. 

He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets back over them both. He’d pulled on a t-shirt and his soft pajama bottoms while he was up. But he felt an instinct to cover up Patrick, protect his modesty. David smiled to himself at the absurdity given, again all they’d just done. But also at his own protective instincts. He lay on his side of the bed and let himself look at Patrick for a moment. A soft ache in his stomach, hoping it was all ok, that he was ok. 

The first part of the evening could have gone better that was certain. He made a note to torture Stevie particularly mercilessly for her taste in men. But they’d got over it- he hoped. And it had gone...well? He hoped. It wasn’t like he was lacking in experience in that department. But this was...different. 

Things had quickly moved from awkward, to passionate. There was enough pent up sexual tension to overcome a room of exes it seemed. Thank God. But as they eased into things, realizing for once they had all the time in the world, David felt the weight of it creeping in. Usually, sex wasn’t as...what? Important? He’d certainly pursued it enough to think it must be. He’d certainly been hurt by it enough too. The same as their first kiss, this felt like the start of something bigger. 

Once they got over the novelty of nobody walking in, and the ability to remove items of clothing he’d felt something slow in Patrick. A more deliberate thought out approach. It was easy to forget with his easy confidence and general unflappable nature that this was entirely new to him. Quietly David took the lead, putting years of misspent time to good use at least, and surprisingly again for Mr. Take-Charge Patrick seemed happy to let him. And as he did, relaxed again. It was awkward at times, even though they were so in sync in other ways, crossing this invisible line naturally meant some bumping of heads, awkwardly placed hands. But they smiled and laughed, and got through it. And David couldn’t remember ever laughing in the bedroom. He remembered being laughed at. 

He knew Patrick knew that he was steering what they did. Stage managing it almost. In the interest of taking it slow. And as much as there were moments both of them could have gone to extremes as pent up sexual frustration, and new-relationship passion took over, David kept them steady. He guided Patrick, who admittedly was quick to learn, but he was aware he was keeping him just a bit at arm's length. Quite literally, hands and mouths but nothing more. It was still exactly what they needed, especially as he held Patrick, out of breath and sweaty in his arms, and kissed him. He’d looked thoroughly bewildered and then had barely stayed awake ten minutes before passing out. 

As worn out and embarrassingly aching- how out of shape was he? That David was, he wished he had the ability to sleep as easily as Patrick seemed to. Instead, his mind was whirring over every detail. Had it been ok? Had he made the right choices? Was Patrick happy? Or was it all about to, as usual, go spectacularly wrong. When that was the benchmark of every attempted relationship, it was hard to think otherwise. 

And one more thing he kept landing on. 

‘Lock it up David’ he remembered Patrick saying. That infuriating smile of his. And he’d been right. It was right to put that to one side. Certainly, their first night alone was not the time to open the can of worms of David’s dating history. But despite everything he couldn’t quite shake the fact he knew nothing of Patrick’s history. Other than he was the first man he’d been with. And that left a lot of questions unanswered. 

It didn’t matter. David knew he would be the worst of hypocrites if he started judging Patrick by any past mistakes. But the not knowing nagged at him. He was a mystery still really, Patrick. The guy who turned up in town six months ago that nobody really knew anything about. David was an open book, anything he hadn’t accidentally let slip at the most inopportune moment, either his family had, or it was online somewhere. There was very little factual information that wasn’t easy to find out one way or another. So much of his life had been cataloged in one way or another, being a Rose, he’d accepted it- mistakes and all. Patrick didn’t seem remotely interested in knowing that though. Maybe he should take the same approach. 

If he had to guess, he’d say Patrick was the kind of guy to be a serial monogamist. Probably a series of long term relationships with perfectly nice girls. With little drama, and little fallout. He was probably annoyingly friends with them all too. He’d been single for a year before he came here, David decided leaning into his story of Patrick he was telling himself now, has slowly begun to realize something was missing from that part of his life. Maybe he’d imagined meeting another of those nice girls and settling down. Instead, he’d found...what exactly? One question David was keeping firmly locked away was that of, was he just an experiment? 

His sexuality even was a mystery too. Again not that it mattered, and again not that David had a leg to stand on in terms of judgment. It didn’t matter. But he also didn’t know. Was it everyone for Patrick too? Was it just men now? How could he know if David was the only man he’d been with. But Patrick was sweet, and nice and good he reminded himself. It’s all in your head. And you’re not getting any answers talking to yourself. 

David rubbed a hand over his face. Too many questions. Normally he wouldn’t torture himself. He’d just tell himself it didn’t matter anyway, it wouldn’t last long enough to matter. 

But this felt different. Maybe that was the trouble. He was already deeper in than he cared to admit. 

He suddenly felt conscious of the distance between them. He hesitated a moment, then scooted across the bed. Gently, trying his best not to wake Patrick he lay as close as he dared next to him, feeling the heat of him. Tentatively he reached out an arm and wrapped it around the sleeping Patrick, who stirred slightly, murmuring in his sleep, but didn’t quite wake up. David closed his eyes holding on to the warmth of him, focusing on that instead of the noise in his head. Maybe if he just held on tight for tonight it would all work out. 

It was a fitful sleep, and at around 6 when the dawn light crept in he gave up and padded to the bathroom. Slipping back into bed he lay on his back, enough distance between him and Patrick. For some reason, he suddenly worried about crowding him. So he lay there, some distance between them, wishing he felt confident enough to reach over and scoop the other man into his arms. Wake up with their limbs tangled together, and lie there together. 

His imagination spun forward in spite of himself. To lazy mornings in bed. Just laying together, talking, or not. Breakfast in bed, lazy long mornings able to just be with each other. Patrick indulging his chatter as he did at work. David listened as Patrick read bits of business books to him, or even talked about sports that he didn’t understand. His mind flicked on late evenings the same, watching TV, or reading. Or talking for hours. David talking for hours, Patrick listening. But finally hearing all of Patrick’s stories. The ones he was slowly letting drip out, in short bursts. Hoping with time and space he’d tell him everything. 

His mind went to the casual domesticity he’d never had. Going into Patrick’s drawers to borrow socks. Drinking orange juice out of the carton and getting told off. Too many of his clothes in Patrick’s half of the closet. 

Rushing in only ever got him into trouble. Too much too soon. Or just too much. 

Take it slow, he told himself. Let him lead. Then you might not mess it up. 

He glanced over at the back of Patrick’s head, a rush rising in his chest. He longed to reach over, pull Patrick into his arms, and jump headfirst into whatever was coming their way. But he knew better than that. Better to be cautious and proven wrong he reasoned. So he lay there a bit longer, close, but at arm’s length. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my pass at 'what happened after their first time' and a lot of David anxiety and angst. Patrick's point of view on the same night coming up next.


End file.
